What Lies Beyond
by JazzJumper
Summary: Jazz and Cliffjumper Must Protect a Strange New World
1. Beyond the Wormhole

NOTE 1: We all know Jazz and Cliffjumper played somewhat major parts in TF: TM, but neither of them we're in any post-movie episodes, leaving many a Transformer fan to wonder about their whereabouts.This Fanfic explains what exactly happened to them.

NOTE 2: The events in this fanfic take place BEFORE the events in "The Five Faces of Darkness: Part 1"

It is the year 2005, and it is a new Golden Age on Cybertron, it appears that the Cybertronian Wars are over, at least for now, and Rodimus Prime, the Autobots' new leader, has saved the Universe from Unicron, but even in times of peace, you've got to watch out. Rodimus Prime has sent Autobots Jazz and Cliffjumper on a patrol mission around the Cybertronian System. 

"Get me in touch with Jazz and Cliffjumper, Blaster." Rodimus Prime said to Blaster, the Autobots communications specialist. "Can do, boss." Blaster replied as he radioed Jazz and Cliffjumper's shuttle.

TIME: a few minutes earlier. PLACE: the Autobots' shuttle, Jazz and Cliffjumper are manning the controls, talking about the mission they were assigned. "Who did we piss off to draw this assignment, Jazz?" Cliffjumper asked with a frustrated tone in his voice.

"C'mon, Cliffjumper. Calm down, buddy!" Jazz replied. 

"I'M NOT GONNA CALM DOWN, JAZZ!!" Cliffjumper began in a full blown rage, "FIRST, OPTIMUS GETS WASTED, THEN, WE'RE ALMOST DIGESTED BY A GODDAMN PLANET THAT ALMOST DEVOUERD CYBERTRON, AND NOW, WE'RE BEING SENT CLEAR ACROSS THE SOLAR SYSTEM FOR NO GOOD REASON AT ALL!!!"

"That's enough!" yelled Jazz, "I know Prime's death was a mega loss for us, but we've got to move on. Things are peaceful now, for the first time in a long while, and our job in all of this is to patrol this system for any Decepticon activity. It's a simple job, we'll be back on Cybertron in two shakes of a Dinobots tail!"

"OH, IT'S A SIMPLE JOB, EH JAZZ?!?" Cliffjumper exclaimed, with even more rage in his voice, "WHAT ABOUT IRONHIDE, RATCHET, PROWL, AND BRAWN?!? THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SIMPLE JOB AS WELL, AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?!?"

"Listen up, man!" Jazz shouted, "Yeah, that was a simple job that those guy's were a part of, but who would of thought the Decepticons would have taken such drastic actions? 'Sides, the Decepticons are in kinda bad shape right now, so we don't have to worry 'bout that!"

"Whatever, man…" Cliffjumper said, taking a deep breath and trying to calm down right when the shuttles communicator starts to go off, "Man, what now?"\

"You wanna take this one, buddy?" Jazz asked.

"Why not, I could blow off some steam talking to someone, I guess…" Cliffjumper replied, pushing buttons to activate the monitor, "Cliffjumper here, what's up?"

"Hey Cliffjumper, this is Rodimus Prime, how are you guys?" asked Rodimus Prime.

"We're doing all right, Rodimus." Cliffjumper stated.

"That's good to hear. I've got a new assignment for you guys," Rodimus began, "Perceptor has picked up some strange energy readings near your location, and I'd like it if you guys would swing by there for me and check things out."

"No problem, boss, consider it done." Jazz replied.

"Thanks, guys, and good luck to you." Rodimus said as he ended the transmission.

"Well, looks like we're takin' a little detour, Cliffjumper." Jazz said

"I've got no problems with that, hell, we might even see a little action!" Cliffjumper replied.

"You always perk up when you think there's gonna be a battle of some sort, Cliffjumper!" Jazz said.

"And is there anything wrong with that, Jazz?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Hey man, don't get me wrong or anything, I like to throw down like any other guy, but you just live for this stuff," Jazz answered, "But I've just got this feelin' that this battle happy attitude of yours is gonna get us in a heap of trouble one day."

"Don't worry nothing's gonna happen.." Cliffjumper stated, "Hey… something's wrong, Jazz, my controls aren't responding…"

"Don't worry, man, they were probably overloaded and decided to take a break…" Jazz said. After saying that, though, Jazz's controls shorted out and wouldn't respond "…Uh, then again…"

"Something's not right here, Jazz" Cliffjumper said. He then looked through the window, and saw something that startled him. He pointed it out to Jazz, and said,"Uh, Jazz… What the hell is THAT thing?!?"

Jazz looked out the window, and couldn't believe what his optics were registering. It was a wormhole. 

"Whatever it is, Cliffjumper," Jazz said, looking outside, "It looks BAD…"

"Communications are down to, Jazz," Cliffjumper began, "And with no control over the shuttle, we're getting sucked right in to that hole!"

"Hey Cliffjumper," Jazz began, "Remember when I said not to worry?"

"Yeah." Cliffjumper replied.

"You can worry now." Jazz said.

With that said, the Autobot shuttle was sucked into the wormhole. After sucking the shuttle in, the wormhole promptly closed.

TO BE CONTINIUED


	2. New Places, New Faces

A little while ago, an Autobot shuttle manned by Jazz and Cliffjumper suddenly vanished without a trace while on a patrol mission. Autobots Rodimus Prime, Blaster, and Perceptor have been trying to contact and locate the shuttle for hours.

"It's no use, boss," Blaster began, "I've been trying for hours and I STILL can't reach 'em!"

"Damn, What's going on here?" asked Rodimus.

"Excuse me, sir," began Perceptor, "But I believe now with the amount of information I've collected, I believe I can now give a detailed analysis."

"Just get on with it." Rodimus said with a frustrated tone.

"Well," Perceptor began, "The energy levels in the shuttle's vicinity at the time of its disappearance are off the charts, but now, they've seemed to have dwindled down to their normal level."

"Meaning?" asked Rodimus.

"It means that something about those energy levels had to have something to do with the shuttles disappearance," Perceptor said "I've come up with three possible scenarios. First: A star could have gone super nova and incinerated the shuttle, but I don't think that happened because our observation satellites did not pick up any images of super novas in that area at the time of the shuttle's disappearance. Second: A barrage of cosmic rays bombarded the shuttle, causing an explosion, again, I don't think that is the case either because our satellites have not relayed any proof of that case, also…"

"Is there a POINT to all of this, Perceptor?" Rodimus asked, even more frustrated than before.

"Yes there is," Perceptor began, "If you would turn your attention to the screen for a minute"

Rodimus and Blaster turned to the large screen as Perceptor was punching buttons.

"Keep your eyes on the screen," Perceptor said as he brought up a series of images, "We've just received these images from our satellites, and if you look closely, you can see a small hole developing…"

"Are you saying they were sucked into a black hole?" Rodimus asked.

"Not a black hole, sir," Perceptor began," It's a wormhole."

"A what?" Asked both Blaster and Rodimus, looking at each other with confused looks on their faces.

"A wormhole," Perceptor began, "Wormholes are holes in the space time continuum, they're very rare and I'm baffled by why it appeared here and now because they usually only appear in areas of unstable space, and the Cybertronian system has no unstable space in it."

"We can worry about the cause of it later," Rodimus began, "What about Jazz and Cliffjumper? What the hell happened to them? Where are they?"

"To tell you the truth, sir," Perceptor stated, "I don't really know…"

"What do you mean you don't know?!?" Rodimus exclaimed.

"Well," Perceptor began with a sigh, "I don't know how to explain this, but, wormholes are very unstable, and even if they DID survive, which is highly unlikely, they could be ANYWHERE, literally! They could be anywhere from the most primitive past to the most distant future…"

"Damn, what can we do?" Rodimus asked.

"Nothing," Perceptor said sternly, "Nothing at all…"

TIME: ??? PLACE: ???. A hand emerges from some debris of a shuttle crash, and tries to pull the rest of his body, which reveals itself to be Jazz. 

"Uh…Cli…Cliffjumper…y…you…OK…" is all Jazz manages to say before he falls down and passes out.

TIME: A few hours later. PLACE: A medical center of some sort. Jazz is just beginning to come to.

"Hey, Are you alright?" a female voice asked Jazz, "You've been out quite a while!"

Jazz opened his optics, and saw before him a female robot, blue and white in color. "Wh…What…Where am I?" Asked Jazz, who struggled to sit up.

"You're in a medical center on the planet Demicron," the voice said, "A group of our explorers found the remains of your shuttle and saw you unconscious by it an then brought you here."

"Demicron?!? I've never heard of it! Where the hell is it?" Jazz asked.

"It's in the Xiatronian system." The voice replied.

"And…Who are you?"

"I'm Azzra, head nurse at this medical center." She said, "What's your name, sir?"

"The… Name's Jazz…"Jazz replied.

"That's an interesting name, do you think you can stand up, Mr. Jazz?" Azzra asked.

"Y… Yeah… I can…" Jazz replied, getting on his feet, but he slipped up and fell, but Azzra caught him.

"Thanks for the save there!" Jazz said.

"It's, uh, no problem, Mr. Jazz." Azzra replied.

"Call me Jazz, Azzra." Jazz said getting back on his feet, but just then he remembered something, "Cliffjumper!" he shouted "Where is he?!?"

"Cliffjumper?" Azzra asked, "Do you mean the one they found still trapped in the debris? He's here, in a room right down the hall." 

"That's good to hear!" Jazz said.

"Actually… No it's not…" Azzra began, "You see, your injuries are almost all healed, but, your friend wasn't so lucky…"

"What do you mean?" Jazz asked in a worried tone.

"Well," Azzra began, "I don't know how to say this, but… Things don't look good for him, he absorbed a large amount of damage in the crash. Most of his main components were damaged, and our doctors are unsure weather they'll be able to fix him."

"Well, can I see him?" Jazz asked.

"I guess it's alright," Azzra began, "But I warn you, it's not a pretty sight…"

Jazz walked into the room, and everything Azzra said was right. Cliffjumper was deactivated, his chest open, sparks flying everywhere. He then said to Azzra "Can I see a doctor?"

"Yes, I'll take you to one right away." She said.

EPOLOUGE: On the not to far away planet of Xiatron, Xiatronian ruler Zainexhas his main scientist, Gravimus, relay to him the outcome of an experiment conducted by the Xiatronians.

"As you can see from these images, almighty Zainex," Gravimus began, "Our experiment on creating wormholes was a complete success!"

"Wait a minute…" said Zainex, pointing to something on the image, "What is that?"

"It appears to be an alien craft, almighty Zainex." Said Gravimus.

"Do you have a trajectory on where it landed?" Zainex asked.

"Yes we do, actually," began Gravimus, "Somewhere on the planet Demicron."

"Those Demicronians… When will they learn that I am their true ruler…" Zainex stated, "Prepare a shuttle, Gravimus! We're going to collect some aliens…"

TO BE CONTINIUED


	3. To Save a Friend

A few minutes ago, Autobot Jazz awoke after being involved in a shuttle crash, his friend Cliffjumper, though wasn't so lucky. He absorbed a lot of damage in the crash and now lies on the verge of death. Jazz asked Azzra, the head nurse at the medical center, to take him to see the doctor to talk about Cliffjumper's health. But wait! There's more! A shuttle full of evil Xiatronians is making it's way to Demicron to "Collect" Jazz and Cliffjumper for scientific study!

"This is Doctor Nightwatch's office," began Azzra, "Doctor Nightwatch is the chief doctor at this medical center."

"Well, let's knock and see if anyone's home." said Jazz, knocking at the door.

"Come in." said Nightwatch. 

"Doctor Nightwatch is this a bad time?" asked Azzra.

"Not at all Azzra, come in," said Nightwatch, who turned to Jazz, "I take it your one of the ones from the shuttle wreck, what's your name?"

"The names Jazz, doc." Jazz replied

"And how are you feeling right now, Mr. Jazz?" Nightwatch asked

"That's not important right now, doc," Jazz replied, "I'm here to talk to you about Cliffjumper's condition. How's it looking?"

"To be quite frank," Nightwatch answered, "It doesn't look good. For him to have any chance of survival, he needs some new components, if we don't get new components for him, he'll surely die."

"Don't you guys have any components to spare?" Jazz asked.

"We do," Nightwatch answered, "But they're all components built exclusively for Demicronians."

"Is there any other way?" Jazz asked.

"I'm afraid not," replied Nightwatch, " I'm sorry, but we were not prepared to save an alien's life."

"Alien… Wait! That's it!" exclaimed Jazz, having just thought of an idea.

"What are you thinking?" asked Nightwatch.

"What if I were able to find some Cybertronian components?" asked Jazz, "Would you be able to save Cliffjumper then?"

"We might," replied Nightwatch, "But even if you find components for him, it's not a hundred percent that he'll survive."

"It's worth a shot, doc." replied Jazz

"Where in the world do you plan on finding Cybertronian components?" Nightwatch asked.

"We usually have some spares in shuttles in case of an emergency," answered Jazz, "I think at least one set might have made it through the crash OK."

"And how do you plan on retrieving these components?" asked Nightwatch, "You can't go alone in your condition."

"Listen, doc," Jazz explained, "We don't have the time to get one of your forces together."

"You underestimate us," Nightwatch retorted, "This medical center is attached to our main headquarters, I'll contact the Starions"

"Starions?" asked Jazz, with a confused tone, "Who're they?"

"The Starions," Nightwatch said, "Are our fastest warriors. They'll be able to get there in no time."

"They think they're fast, eh," Jazz said, "I'll show them a thing or two about speed!"

"You'll see…" said Nightwatch, laughing.

"Whatever, doc," Jazz said, "Just get your so called speed demons in here so we can get out of here"

"Alright then," Nightwatch said, activating a communication link with the fortress, "Yes, this is Nightwatch, I need the Starions here A.S.A.P."

"Right away, Doctor Nightwatch!" the voice on the other end said.

"How long does it usually take these guys to get down here?" asked Jazz.

"Well," Nightwatch began, "On good days, they can make it here in about a minute."

Exactly after saying that, five bright gold robots stepped into the room.

"You called for us, Doctor Nightwatch?" one of them asked.

"Yes I did," Nightwatch replied, "Mr. Jazz, allow me to introduce you to Starlight, Starray, Super Nova, Doggstar, and Neutron, the Starions!"

"It's a pleasure, guys," Jazz started, "But I'm in a major hurry, and I'd appreciate it if we could hurry it up."

"No problem, Jazz," Starlight said, "You say hurry, nobody hurries like the Starions!"

"That's great," Jazz said, "Lets go!"

"Alright then," Starlight said to the other Starions, "You heard the man… Let's Go!"

The six robots run outside, Jazz transforms into car mode and speeds off.

"This guy thinks he's faster than us!" Doggstar said, laughing.

"Alright, Starions!" Starlight shouted, "Transform!"

With that, the five Starions transform into five bright gold fighter jets and take off, needing only a few seconds to catch up with Jazz, and only a few seconds more to pass him.

"Damn!" Jazz yelled, increasing his speed, "These guys are pretty fast."

Back at the medical center, Nightwatch and Azzra watch them speed off. 

"Do you think they'll make it back in Time, Doctor Nightwatch?" Azzra asked.

"To tell you the truth, Azzra," Nightwatch said, "I don't think so."

TIME: That very moment. PLACE: The site of the shuttle crash. Another shuttle has landed, this one belonging to the evil Xiatronians, Zainex, the ruler of the Xiatronians, Gravimus, the Xiatronians head scientist, and a group of warriors step out of the shuttle.

"Well," Zainex began, "Shall we collect some samples, Gravimus?"

"Yes we should, almighty Zainex" Gravimus replied.

"Gravicons!" Zainex shouted," Go explore the insides of the shuttle! Bring out anything you find interesting!"

"That would be a pleasure, almighty Zainex!" exclaimed Zero-G, Leader of the Gravicons, a group of warriors that consists of Zero-G, Compressor, Collapser, Black Out, and Black Hole, but before they could get to the shuttle, Compressor spots something.

"Look!" Shouted Compressor, pointing up, "Something's coming!"

In the sky, the Starions spot something down below.

"Look down below, guys!" Neutron exclaimed, "Gravicons!"

"Alright, Starions," Starlight said, "Transform an prepare for battle!"

The five Starions transform and land, and begin to fight the Gravicons.

At this time, Jazz pulls up to the shuttle's remains, transforms, and goes into the remains of the shuttle, but it did not go unnoticed…

"Did you see that, almighty Zainex?" asked Gravimus, "That was not any Demicronian I've seen…"

"Yes, I did, Gravimus," Zainex replied, "It must be the alien that the craft belongs to, go retrieve him, Gravimus." After saying that, Gravimus nodded in agreement, and ran into the shuttle. Jazz was busy looking for a good set of components, not noticing Gravimus until he shot Jazz in the back.

"Arrrgh!" Jazz screamed, in pain, "Who the hell are you?!?"

"I am Gravimus, Alien," Gravimus began, "I was sent to collect you."

"Collect me," Jazz said, "Why can't you collect rocks or baseball cards like normal beings?"

"I do not like your tone, alien." said Gravimus.

"The name's Jazz, buddy, GET IT RIGHT!!!" Jazz exclaimed, throwing a punch at Gravimus. The punch connected, throwing Gravimus back.

"You have just signed your death warrant, alien!" Gravimus exclaimed as he rushed toward Jazz. A scuffle ensued, with Gravimus pinning Jazz to the floor.

"Maybe I'll take out your optics for further study." Gravimus said, grinning.

While Gravimus was gloating, Jazz reached for the gun the Gravimus had brought with him.

"Are you ready to die, Alien?" Asked Gravimus.

"To quote my good friend Springer," Jazz said, "I'VE GOT BETTER THINGS TO DO THAN DIE!!!" After saying that, Jazz grabbed the gun and blasted Gravimus right in his left optic.

"ARRRGH!" Gravimus yelled in extreme pain.

"Now take a hike, 'alien'!" Jazz exclaimed, grabbing Gravimus ant throwing him through the shuttle's wall. Gravimus flew far, landing at Zainex's feet.

"You've failed me, Gravimus," Zainex said, disappointed. 

"F…Forgive me, almighty Zainex." Gravimus pleaded.

"Maybe," Zainex said, "Gravicons! We're pulling back for now! Return to the shuttle!"

After hearing their leaders commands, the Gravicons broke away from their fight with the Starions, and retreated to their shuttle.

"I shall return, alien!" Zainex exclaimed, getting into the shuttle. "Prepare yourself!" With that said, the shuttle took off for Xiatron

"We drove them away in a hurry!" Starray shouted.

"I think Jazz was the one that drove them away…" Starlight replied.

"Thanks for the complement, Starlight," Jazz said, "I think I've found some working components, so lets make tracks for the medical center!"

The six robots transformed and sped off.

EPOLOUGE: At the medical center, Nightwatch and Azzra are attending to Cliffjumper, who's on deaths door.

"Doctor Nightwatch!" Exclaimed Azzra, "We're losing him!"

"I know Azzra," Nightwatch began, "But there is nothing we can do, I'm sorry…"

With that said, Cliffjumper stopped functioning. 

TO BE CONTINIUED


	4. Encounter With Prime

After learning the only thing that could save Cliffjumper's life was a new set of components, Jazz and a group of Demicronian warriors known as the Starions set out to the remains of the Autobot shuttle to search for a working set of components. The only problem was Zainex and a force of evil Xiatronians had the same intentions. While the Starions were locked in a heated battle with the Gravicons, a group of Xiatronian warriors, Gravimus, the Xiatronian scientist engaged Jazz in battle. Gravimus looked like he had the upper hand… until Jazz responded by blasting out one of Gravimus' optics. After the Xiatronians retreated, Jazz found a working set of components for Cliffjumper, but at that exact moment, Cliffjumper's life functions ceased.

"Doctor Nightwatch," began Azzra, head nurse of the medical center, "Are you sure we can't do anything else for him?"

"If I could, Azzra, I would" replied Nightwatch, chief doctor at the medical center, "But, without Cybertronian components, we can't do a thing."

At that very moment, Jazz and the Starions walked in the room.

"Here, doc" said Jazz, handing the components to Nightwatch, "Those are the components we needed."

"I don't know how to tell you this, Jazz," Nightwatch began, "But I'm afraid it's to late for your friend here, as you can see, his life functions have ceased."

"What?!?" Jazz exclaimed, "No, no, no, doc, you've got to save him, we've been through a lot together, I can't imagine it ending like this"

"I'm sorry, Jazz,"Nightwatch began, "But there's nothing I can do…"

"C'mon, doc,"Jazz said, "Can't you try to revive him or something?"

"We could try that," Nightwatch stated, "But it'll take time, and it's highly unlikely that he'll pull through."

"We've at least got to try, doc," Jazz said, "If we don't try, it's certain he'll die, but now, we have a chance to save him, and I think we should take it."

"I agree with Jazz, Doctor Nightwatch," said Starlight, "As long as you have that one glimmer of hope, you should reach for it, no matter how out of reach it may be."

"You guy's have a point," Nightwatch replied, "Azzra, wheel him in to the operation room."

"Yes, Doctor Nightwatch," replied Azzra, starting to wheel Cliffjumper away.

"This may take a while, guys," Nightwatch said, "So why don't you wait outside."

"We'll do that, doc." Jazz replied.

"I'd love to hear some of your stories, Jazz," Starlight said, "I hope you wouldn't mind telling us some."

"Sure, why not," Jazz replied, "By the time I'm done, they should be done with Cliffjumper. Ever hear about the Autobot and the Decepticon wars?" After saying that, Jazz and the Starions walked away, with Jazz telling a story.

"I hope this works…" Nightwatch said with a sigh, walking into the operation room.

TIME: This exact moment. PLACE: ???. In a dark place, Cliffjumper's spark stands, waiting for transportation to the Autobot afterlife.

"Man," he thought, "I didn't think it would end like this…"

"It's not over yet, Cliffjumper…" responded a familiar voice.

"Who's there?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Come now, Cliffjumper," the voice responded, "I should hope you haven't forgotten of me so soon."

"Optimus?!?" Cliffjumper exclaimed.

"Yes, Cliffjumper," Optimus replied.

"Are you here to take me the afterlife?" Cliffjumper asked.

"No, Cliffjumper," Optimus replied, "I'm here to send you back to the world of the living."

"I'm sorry, Optimus," began Cliffjumper, "But my life functions have ceased, that body down there is no good."

"Cliffjumper," Optimus began, "Don't give up yet, I hope I at least taught you that. What happened to the Cliffjumper I knew? He certainly wouldn't have given up this easily."

"Optimus," Cliffjumper said, "If this was a winnable fight, I'd still be fighting, but I can't help but give up, how am I going to prevent death?"

"No one man can fight alone in battle, Cliffjumper," began Optimus, "Even as we speak, Jazz and his friends are trying to help you, but you don't want to help yourself."

"Optimus," said Cliffjumper, "Why should I go back? I mean all my friends are who knows how far away, I'd be trapped on a strange planet for who knows how long, and I'll probably never see Cybertron again. If you ask me, I think it's better that I die."

"Cliffjumper!" Optimus exclaimed, "Have you already forgotten all I've taught you? Even when things look their bleakest, you've got to hold your head up high and take whatever comes your way like an Autobot! We cannot challenge fate, Cliffjumper, we must go wherever life's path takes us."

"I… I guess so…" Cliffjumper began, "But what if…"

"Whatever happens, happens, Cliffjumper," Optimus said, "Maybe this ordeal you went through is your destiny, my friend, keep your chin up!"

"I will, Optimus," Cliffjumper said, "Thank you… For everything you've ever done for me!"

"If you really want to thank me, Cliffjumper," Optimus began, "You'll go back and continue to fight for the Autobot cause in this new world."

"I will, Optimus." Cliffjumper replied.

"'Till all are one, Cliffjumper," Optimus said, "'Till all are one…"

TIME: That exact moment. PLACE: Medical center operation room. Nightwatch has just finished Cliffjumper's operation.

"Only thing left to do is reactivate him," Nightwatch said, reactivating Cliffjumper, "and pray that this works." A few seconds pass, and Nightwatch gets a concerned look on his face.

"Can't save 'em all…" he said with a sigh.

"What kind of doctor gives up on his patients so easily?" Cliffjumper asked, sitting up, "Man, and I thought **I** gave up to easily!"

"Incredible!" shouted Nightwatch, "Your probability of survival was such a small percentage! I can't believe it!"

"Hey, anything can happen," Cliffjumper began, "Besides I've got a lot of people pulling for me, I can't let them down. Speaking of which, where's Jazz?"

"I'll take you to him." Nightwatch said, leading Cliffjumper.

"Was that all a dream?" Cliffjumper thought to himself, "Had to be…" Then, in the back of his head he heard the voice of Optimus Prime once again.

"'Till all are one…" was what the voice said. Cliffjumper cracked a smile.

"Then again…" he thought to himself, "Maybe not…"

Outside the medical center, Jazz has just finished telling one of his stories to the Starions.

"You mean there's actually a planet in which machines aren't the dominant life form?" asked Starlight.

"Yup!" Jazz replied, "It's called Earth, and it's actually a pretty cool place."

"Strange…" said Doggstar.

"I don't believe it!" shouted Super Nova, "It's just not possible!"

"It's true, buddy!" Cliffjumper said, walking along side Nightwatch.

"CLIFFJUMPER!!!" Jazz exclaimed, "You're alive, buddy!"

"Yeah," Cliffjumper replied, "It took some convincing, but I'm back, and better than ever!"

"That's great!" Jazz shouted, "Because I've got a feeling we're gonna need all the help we're gonna get…"

EPOLOUGE: On Xiatron, Zainex watches as Gravimus performs a task.

"How's your, eye?" Zainex asked.

"Useless, almighty Zainex." Gravimus replied, "But I've come up with the perfect plan to rid us of the Demicronians forever!"

"How do you plan on doing that, Gravimus?" Zainex asked.

"Well," Gravimus replied, "Seeing as my wormhole experiment was a success, I suggest that we open a wormhole right near Demicron. Demicron will be sucked in, and we will rule this system!"

"Why settle for this system, Gravimus," began Zainex, "When we could control the entire UNIVERSE! We could use Demicron as an example to show what we do to planets that stand in our way!"

"Brilliant idea, almighty Zainex!" exclaimed Gravimus!

"I know Gravimus," Zainex began, "Very soon, I shall be RULER OF THE UNIVERESE!!!"

TO BE CONTINIUED


	5. Zainex's Master Plan

It started out to be a good day on Demicron, Cliffjumper was repaired, and he had triumphed over all his inner demons in the process, but, on Xiatron, Zainex and the now one-eyed Gravimus came up with a plan to rule the universe by sucking planets into wormholes. Meanwhile on Demicron, Jazz and Cliffjumper decided to accompany the Starions on their patrol of the planet.

"How long do these things usually take?" asked Cliffjumper.

"Well on a good day," Starlight began, "We can usually finish in about two hours."

"Man," Cliffjumper said, "Talk about boring…"

"Aw, pipe down, Cliffjumper," Jazz said, "Just enjoy the scenery, You never know, you just might like it!"

"Whatever Jazz," Cliffjumper said, "You know I can't stay interested in things very long…"

"Sorry to interrupt," Starlight butted in, "But I just received a message from Doctor Nightwatch to look to the western area. Jazz, Cliffjumper, Doggstar, and myself will go check it out while Starray, Super Nova, and Neutron will remain on the usual course."

"You got it!" Starray said, "Let's make tracks, guys!" After saying that, Starray, Super Nova, and Neutron flew off into the distance.

"Well," Starlight said, "Split up, report if you see anything strange."

"Alright!" Jazz said, speeding off.

"Affirmative" Doggstar said, flying off.

"Whatever." Cliffjumper said, driving off.

"Something's not right here…" Starlight said, flying off "I've got a bad feeling about this…" 

TIME: A few moments earlier. PLACE: Xiatron. Xiatronian ruler Zainex stands with his head scientist, Gravimus, and the Gravicons. Zainex looks down on Demicron on the monitor with a grin.

"Those pathetic wretches," Zainex said, "If only they knew that their doomsday is at hand! This is only part one of my plans! First, Demicron, then, the universe!"

"I must admit, almighty Zainex," Gravimus began, "You've seemed to have outdone yourself this time!"

"Yeah, almighty Zainex," Zero-G added, "I have yet to see a warrior that rivals your strength OR intelligence!"

"I know, I know," Zainex began, "I am godlike, but very soon, my friends, I WILL BE GOD!"

"Almighty Zainex!" Gravimus exclaimed, "The machine is ready! We're ready when you are."

"Activate it Gravimus," Zainex said, with Gravimus activating the wormhole machine, "This will indeed be a glorious sight!"

With the machine activated, Zainex watches the monitor and sees the wormhole beginning to take shape near Demicron and cracks an evil smile.

TIME: That very moment. PLACE: Demicron. Jazz is about to radio Starlight saying everything is OK until he sees the wormhole take shape.

"Oh my…" Jazz began, transforming to "Hey Starlight!"

"This is Starlight, Jazz?" Starlight answered, "What's up?"

""You've got to see it to believe it…" Jazz replied.

"Alright," Starlight said, "I'll radio Doggstar, You get in touch with Cliffjumper and we'll see you momentarily."

"Alright, Jazz out." Jazz replied, radioing Cliffjumper, "Hey, Cliffjumper!"

"Yeah, Jazz?" responded Cliffjumper, "You spot anything yet?"

"Yeah," Jazz replied, "Hurry your gears up, man! You're not gonna' believe this!"

"I'll be right there, buddy," Cliffjumper responded, "Hang on!"

A few minutes pass, and Cliffjumper pulls up followed by Starlight and Doggstar. All three transform to robot mode.

"What's the big deal, Jazz?" asked Starlight.

"See for yourself." Jazz said, pointing at the now full sized wormhole. The other three couldn't believe what their optics we're registering.

"What is that thing?" asked Doggstar, dumbfounded.

"If I had any idea, Doggstar," Jazz began, "I'd tell you…"

"Hey Jazz!" Cliffjumper said, "Isn't that thing there exactly like theone that brought us here in the first place?"

"Yeah, it is, Cliffjumper," Jazz replied, "And I think I know who's behind it all. I think it best that we return to the medical center, we'll talk more there."

"I agree," said Starlight, "Lets roll!" 

The four robots transformed and sped off.

TIME: a few moments later. PLACE: The medical center. Jazz, Cliffjumper, Azzra, Nightwatch, and the Starions have all gathered in the conference room to think of a way out of this new threat.

"The only thing I can think of," began Nightwatch, "Is that we go to Xiatron and destroy the wormhole machine."

"Doctor Nightwatch!" Azzra exclaimed, "That's way to dangerous! We'll suffer to many casualties!"

"Even if we don't do it, Azzra," Nightwatch replied, "We'd die anyway from the wormhole. Quite frankly, we don't have any other choice."

"The doc's right," Jazz said, "We can't afford to just sit here and twiddle our thumbs. We need to act, now."

"Then it's settled." Nightwatch said, "Azzra and I will remain here. I'll radio the headquarters for more warriors for the mission, you'll need all the help you can get. The Xiatronians are ruthless warriors."

"Looks like I'm going to see some action after all, eh, Jazz?" Cliffjumper asked.

"I wouldn't be so happy, Cliffjumper," Jazz replied, "These aren't the Decepticons we're dealing with here, I've had the displeasure of fighting them, and believe me, these guys are MUCH worse then even the nastiest Decepticon!"

"Well, when you put it that way, Jazz…" Cliffjumper said.

"Sorry to interrupt," said Starlight, "But we haven't a moment to lose, lets go to the armory and get properly equipped, the shuttle will be ready by the time we're done."

Jazz, Cliffjumper, and the Starions make their way to the armory and look at the selection there, everyone is in and out in a hurry, everyone, that is, except for Cliffjumper…

"C'mon, Cliffjumper, what's the hold up?" Jazz asked.

"I'm trying to find the perfect weapon," Cliffjumper began, "But I just can't seem to find it…"

"Just pick one and let's go, man!" Jazz exclaimed.

"Alright, alright!" Cliffjumper said, "Here we go, I'm ready to roll!"

After getting the proper equipment, Jazz, Cliffjumper, and the Starions enter the shuttle, which promptly takes off. From the window in his office, Nightwatch watches the launch. "Who would have thought those two aliens would be Demicron's only hope…" he thought to himself.

EPOLOUGE: On Xiatron, Zainex observes the shuttle launch on his surveillance monitor.

"Well, well, well," he thought to himself, "The sheep are coming to the slaughter. I must make sure I greet them…properly…"

TO BE CONCLUDED 


	6. The Final Battle

Moments ago, a wormhole generated by the evil Xiatronians appeared right by the planet Demicron, causing it's inhabitants to panic. Jazz, Cliffjumper, and a group of Demicronian warriors agreed to travel to Xiatron to shut down Zainex's wormhole device. Little do they know, Zainex is more than ready for them…

"Man," Jazz began, "I hope this works…"

"Don't worry, buddy," said Cliffjumper, "Everything's going to be OK, I mean, good always triumphs over evil, right?"

"That is not always the case, Cliffjumper," Starlight replied, "The Xiatronians are the worst of all evils, most who challenge them perish, keep that in mind…"

"Say what you will about the enemy being stronger and all," Cliffjumper said, "All I know is I'm not dieing tonight!"

"Just be prepared," Starlight replied, "Never underestimate the enemy."

"He's right Cliffjumper," Jazz began, "You remember everything Optimus taught us, right?"

Cliffjumper thought a moment, remembering the encounter he had with Optimus Prime a while ago. "Y…Yeah, Jazz," he replied, "I remember…"

"Alright, everyone!" Starlight said, "We are about to enter Xiatronian airspace! When we land, we are to make a full blown assault on Zainex's palace! Be ready!"

TIME: A few moments earlier. PLACE: Zainex's palace. Zainex and Gravimus have known of the Demicronians plans and are anticipating their arrival.

"How does it look out their, Gravimus?" Zainex asked, "Are our forces well equipped for this battle?"

"Yes, almighty Zainex," Gravimus said, "They are prepared for anything they can throw at us!"

"They'd best be," Zainex said, "For I do not quite feel like fighting today…"

"Do not worry, almighty Zainex," Gravimus began, "We will make sure that your hands do not get soiled."

"Go, Gravimus!" Zainex said, "Lead the Xiatronians to their final victory over the Demicronians!"

"With pleasure, almighty Zainex!" Gravimus exclaimed, running out.

"Today will be a great day in Xiatronian history," Zainex began, "And it's only the beginning…"

Outside the palace, the Demicronian shuttle has landed. Jazz, Cliffjumper, and the Starions all step out of the shuttle followed by the rest of the Demicronian forces. They look around and see that the area is clear.

"Alright!" Starlight shouted, "Let's Move!"

But before any of the Demicronian forces can respond to Starlight's command, a blast comes from nowhere and strikes a Demicronian, the blast goes right through him.

"Scatter!" shouted Starlight. The Demicronian forces scattered quickly, taking safe positions at the sight of the advancing Xiatronians.

"Demicronians!" exclaimed Gravimus, "Prepare to meet your makers, fellow Xiatronians… CRUSH THEM!"

At Gravimus' order, The Xiatronian forces advance, firing their weapons, gunning down some Demicronians in the process.

"We're vastly outnumbered!" exclaimed Starray.

"We won't last much longer!" shouted Neutron.

"They're only toying with us!" added Super Nova

"Stand your ground, Starions!" Starlight replied, gunning down a Xiatronian warrior,"If we are to die, so be it, but let it be known we died an honorable death!"

In another section of the battle field, Jazz, Cliffjumper, and Doggstar are standing their ground… barely…

"There's way to many of them!" Doggstar shouted, "We're doomed!"

"C'mon man!" Jazz exclaimed, "You can't go giving up before you've even fought!"

"You're right, Jazz," Cliffjumper began, "We have to try and advance! It's our only hope!"

"You guy's go ahead!" Doggstarshouted, "I'll cover you! Good luck!"

"Alright, then, it's settled!" Jazz yelled, "Cliffjumper! Transform and roll out!"

Jazz and Cliffjumper transform into their car modes and speed off, twisting and turning to avoid the bodies of the fallen Demicronians and Xiatronians, and accelerating to run down the Xiatronians in their way. For a moment, it looks like they might actually make it inside the palace, until Gravimus cuts them off.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going!" Gravimus shouted, "You cannot get past me, aliens!"

"Watch us!" Cliffjumper exclaimed, speeding towards Gravimus.

"Cliffjumper, WAIT!" Jazz shouted, "You're no match for him in car mode! Pull back!"

Jazz's warning comes too late, though. As Cliffjumper was charging at Gravimus, Gravimus shot at Cliffjumper. Cliffjumper was struck right in the center of his hood. Although in great pain, he continued his charge, but Gravimus' second shot struck him on the side. the shot struck him with so much force, that he rolled over numerous times before making a stop, transforming into robot mode, he lies face down on the ground, alive, but in an extreme amount of pain, as can be seen by the cracks and dents on his body.

"As I said, alien," Gravimus said, grinning, "You cannot get past me."

"Cliffjumper!" Jazz exclaimed, transforming into robot mode, "I'll make you pay for that one, Gravimus!"

"Oh, it's you…" Gravimus said, "I have a score to settle with you, alien. You took my optic, now I take your LIFE!"

"All I can say," Jazz began, "Is to bring it on!

"Gladly." Gravimus replied, tossing his gun aside, "No weapons this time, just robot to robot…"

"Fine by me," Jazz replied, "But how do I know I can trust you?"

"The answer to that question is quite simple, alien," Gravimus said, charging towards Jazz, "YOU DON'T!"

Gravimus tackled Jazz and the two of them threw punches at each other. Jazz then threw Gravimus off of him and lunged towards Gravimus. Gravimus dodged Jazz's attack and elbowed him in the back. Jazz fell down on his back and turned around just in time to see Gravimus' foot fall towards his face, Jazz rolled out of the way a split second before Gravimus' foot would have made impact. Jazz swept his leg at Gravimus, tripping him. Jazz picked himself up and he stood on his feet, Gravimus did the same. Both of them standing, they lunged towards each other, throwing punches left and right, Gravimus was the first to connect, knocking Jazz down. Gravimus then pinned Jazz to the floor, choking him. Jazz connected with a punch, and Gravimus flew back. Jazz stood up just in time to see Gravimus coming towards him. Jazz jumped out of the way in time and kicked Gravimus in the back of his head. Gravimus fell on his back and turned around to Jazz looking over him.

"It's over, Gravimus," Jazz said, "I'm giving you this chance to surrender."

"Surrender is not in my vocabulary, alien!"Gravimus replied, reaching for the gun he threw aside.

"Alright then," Jazz began, "I guess I have no choice…"

"Neither do I!" exclaimed Gravimus, firing at Jazz.

Jazz moved out of the way, but the shot grazed his shoulder.

"Arrrgh!" Jazz yelled, "I knew I couldn't trust you…"

"Then you're smarter than I gave you credit for, alien," Gravimus said, pointing his gun at Jazz's head, "I'm sorry to have to do this, that was the best battle I've had in years…"

"I'M SORRY AS WELL!" exclaimed Jazz, who pulled a gun from behind his back and fired it at Gravimus. The shot hit Gravimus right between the eyes and Gravimus fell down, dead.

"I really hated to do that…" Jazz said to Gravimus' body. He then ran to check on Cliffjumper, "Cliffjumper, you OK, buddy?"

"I…I've been…better…" Cliffjumper replied, "But…I'm…ready to…take on…Zainex…"

"No, you're not," Jazz said, "I'm afraid you're in no shape to fight Zainex…"

"As...much as…I hate to…admit it…" Cliffjumper began, "You're…right..."

"Well," Jazz said, "Looks like it's just me then…"

"You can…do it…Jazz," Cliffjumper said, "Just…remember that…the fate of…a world relies on you…just let me regain a little bit of my strength…I'll come help you...in a little while"

"No need to buddy," Jazz replied, running into the palace, "'CauseI'm gonna take Zainex DOWN!"

"Good luck, buddy," Cliffjumper said, "You're…going to need it…"

Making his way through the palace, Jazz finds the throne room…and Zainex, who is sitting on his throne

"Welcome to my palace, alien," Zainex said, sitting on his throne, "I see you've gotten past Gravimus. I hoped I would not have to do this, but it looks like I must exterminate you myself…"

"Enough talk!" Jazz exclaimed, "If defeating you is the only way to stop the wormhole, then so be it!"

"Very well, then" said Zainex, standing up "Very few get to see the true power of Zainex, so consider yourself lucky, alien…"

With that said, Zainex began his own transformation process, in which he transforms into a massive flying cannon. Jazz just stands there, in awe of what Zainex has become.

"Surprised, alien?" Zainex asked, "Well enjoy the sight while you can!"

Zainex fired a blast, Jazz transformed into a car and drove away just in time. Zainex took to flight and fired multiple blasts, Jazz was able to dodge most of them but the last one struck him on the side. Transforming into robot mode, Jazz rolled on the floor, firing his gun multiple times at Zainex, a few of Jazz's shots hit Zainex, while not enough to defeat him, it made him transform to robot mode. Zainex landed on his feet, right next to Jazz.

"I'm impressed," Zainex said, "Most people don't make it past my flying cannon mode, I'll just have to crush you with my bare hands then…"

""I'm not beaten yet, Zainex," Jazz said, standing up, "You'll have to kill me to stop me!"

"So be it…" Zainex said. Jazz tried to throw a punch at Zainex, but Zainex caught his fist.

"Please," Zainex said, squeezing Jazz's fist, "I thought you we're smarter than that…"

Jazz was writhing in pain from Zainex squeezing his hand, but concentrated long enough to use his free hand to connect with a punch. Zainex stepped back, letting go of Jazz's fist. Jazz threw many more punches, all of them connecting, but Zainex was not effected in the least.

"My turn." Said Zainex. And with one uppercut, Jazz flew halfway across the room.

"I thought you'd be more of a challenge," Zainex said, "Oh well, it was fun while it lasted…"

"The fun's not over yet!" exclaimed Cliffjumper, in car mode, "In fact, it's only just begun!"

Cliffjumper sped toward Zainex, running him down. Cliffjumper quickly transformed into robot mode and started firing at Zainex. Zainex tried to shield himself, but most of Cliffjumper's shots hit him, but the outcome wasn't what Cliffjumper wanted, Zainex stood up.

"You have a lot of courage, alien," Zainex began, transforming into his flying cannon mode, "You've taken a lot out of me, but I still function! You can never defeat me!"

"Cliffjumper…run!" Jazz yelled, struggling to stand, "I'll draw his fire!"

"No way, Jazz!" Cliffjumper replied, "We're in this together, besides, I've got a plan!"

"Well, you'd better execute it!" Jazz shouted, "Look out!"

Zainex fired a blast at the two Autobots, but they leapt out of the way just in time. The Autobots transformed into car mode and sped off, winding through the hallways, barely avoiding Zainex's blasts.

"What's the plan, buddy?" Jazz asked.

"Follow me!" Cliffjumper said, turning left into a room. The room the Autobots went into was Gravimus' lab, containing various devices, included in them was the wormhole device.

"There's the wormhole device!" Jazz said, "We have to destroy it!"

"Wait a second!" Cliffjumper said.

"But…" Jazz said.

"Trust me!" Cliffjumper said

Right then, Zainex flew into the room, busting through the wall."Prepare to be annihilated!" yelled Zainex, firing a blast.

"Now, Jazz!" Cliffjumper shouted, "Let's speed on out of here!" The two Autobots sped off, Zainex's blast struck the wormhole device, shattering it to pieces.

On Demicron, Nightwatch, looking through the window in his office. He sees the wormhole dissipate and sighs with relief.

"They did it," he said, "They really did it…"

On Xiatron, Zainex's reaction was much different…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" he yelled, "I WAS SO CLOSE!YOU BOTH WILL PAY WITH YOU LIVES!!!!!!!"

Zainex fired a blast, it missed Jazz and Cliffjumper, but it hit something, a dozen containers of nitro glycerin, the lab exploded, and the rest of the palace began to explode. Jazz and Cliffjumper, who had barely made it out of the lab before it exploded, were speeding towards the exit of the palace, with Zainex not far behind, firing blasts at them.

"You cannot escape, aliens!" Zainex yelled.

"Oh yes we can!" Cliffjumper yelled.

"The exits in sight!" Jazz yelled "Just a few more feet!"

"Floor it!" Cliffjumper exclaimed, accelerating rapidly.

The two Autobots made it out seconds before the palace exploded. Zainex, on the other hand, was not so lucky, he was caught in the explosion. While they were speeding off, they heard a faint voice in the distance, almost dwarfed by the explosion, it said "From my ashes will come others…" Those were the last words of Zainex. Jazz and Cliffjumper pulled up to the Demicronian shuttle tofind the Starions and the surviving Demicronian warriors waiting for them. 

"Way to go, guys!" Starlight said, "You saved Demicron!"

"Thanks for your praise, guys," Jazz began, transforming to robot mode,"But can we save it 'till we're on our way back to Demicron?"

"Yeah," Cliffjumper added, also transforming to robot mode, "I'm ready to get off this damn planet!"

"Alright then!" Starlight said, "Next stop…Demicron!"

"About time!" said Cliffjumper, as they all boarded the shuttle. The shuttle then took off for Demicron.

EPOLOUGE: On Demicron, Nightwatch, Azzra, and the Starions stand with Jazz and Cliffjumper at the doorway to the medical center.

"So," Nightwatch asked, "what are you two planning to do now?"

"Well," Jazz began, "We want to find our way back to Cybertron eventually, but, until that time comes, I want to stay here…"

"I would also like to stay here," Cliffjumper said, "If that's alright with you guys."

"Of course it's alright!" Nightwatch replied, "We have extra quarters you can use until you're ready to go!"

"Thanks, doc," Jazz said, "Thanks, everyone…"

"Well," Cliffjumper said, "It's not Cybertron, but it'll do for now. Hey Doctor Nightwatch, where are those quarters you were talking about, I need to take a rest…"

THE END


End file.
